


can i tell you a secret?

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so pretty, Calum,” Michael slurred. As always, Michael was the first one to get completely shit faced at the party. <br/>“Thanks, Mikey. So are you,” Calum sighed, holding Michael upright so he didn’t face plant. <br/>“No, like, really pretty. Your lips are probably the prettiest,” Michael said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i tell you a secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitashtonirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/gifts).



> i like drunk boys and i like malum and it's new years eve, so this happened :)))
> 
> btw maria it's gifted 2 u just bc even though m/m isnt rlly ur thing

“You’re so pretty, Calum,” Michael slurred. As always, Michael was the first one to get completely shit faced at the party.   
“Thanks, Mikey. So are you,” Calum sighed, holding Michael upright so he didn’t face plant.   
“No, like, really pretty. Your lips are probably the prettiest,” Michael said. 

Calum didn’t reply. He just kept dragging Michael with him, trying to find the lounge so they could sit down safely. Calum was pretty buzzed himself, but he could hold his alcohol better than Michael and hadn’t even had that much to drink yet. 

Michael huffed and pouted when he didn’t get a reply, but stayed silent until Calum pulled him down onto a couch. Michael crashed down on Calum’s lap, instead of the spot beside him like he knew he was supposed to have sat. 

“Caaaaaaaaaal,” Michael whined. He nuzzled his face into Calum’s neck. “I don’t wanna sit. I wanna dance. Dance with me?”  
“Maybe later. Just sit with me for a while, yeah? Needa make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Calum said. He didn’t make any move to push Michael off of his lap.  
“But you’re supposed to do stupid stuff at parties,” Michael argued. 

“You can do stupid stuff after we have a break,” Calum said, running his fingers through Michael’s red hair. Michael practically purred, shoving his face deeper into Calum’s neck and chest area. Calum smirked, knowing playing with Michael’s hair would work to calm the other boy. 

“My head feels funny,” Michael numbled into Calum’s bare shoulder, making him shiver.   
“That’s because you’re drunk off your ass, idiot,” Calum laughed. Michael hummed and didn’t say anything for a while. He kept his head buried. 

Calum stayed sitting still for a long time, though his fingers still ran steadily through Michael’s hair. He people watched. All around, people were dancing - more like grinding, - drinking, making out. They were all attractive on some degree, probably thanks to Calum’s buzzed state, but none of them were as beautiful as the boy sitting in his lap. 

A couple collapsed on top of each other, having a heated make out session uncomfortably close to them. Calum sighed, slightly grossed out, and poked Michael in the side.   
“Come on, Mikey, we can dance now if you want,” Calum said.  
Michael’s head shot up, wide eyes staring into Calum’s. 

“I don’t wanna dance anymore. Wanna go outside. ‘S too hot in here,” Michael said. Calum noticed he was speaking slowly, trying to keep his words from slurring together.   
“Okay. Come on then,” Calum agreed, helping Michael stand up without falling over. 

Without really thinking about it, Calum grabbed Michael by the hand, pulling him towards the backdoor. As soon as Calum opened the door, the cool air hit them like a hard wall, and Calum could feel his head becoming clearer. It didn’t seem to have the same effect on Michael, who stumbled a total of five times walking to the edge of the yard. 

“Here,” Calum said, pushing Michael lightly so that they were both pushed against the fence. He figured Michael would have less of a chance falling over that way.   
“‘Nother drink?” Michael asked.   
“Coulda asked for that before we came out here. Later,” Calum said.   
“You’re so controlling.”  
“I’m just looking out for you. Wanna make sure you’re safe.”

The stayed like that for a while, people watching, and enjoying the cold air and each others company.   
“Cal, can I tell you a secret?” Michael whispered. Calum barely heard him.   
“Course you can, Mikey,” Calum said, expecting some stupid ass confession. 

“I love you,” Michael blurted out.   
“I love you, too,” Calum said.   
“No, like I really love you. Like, the I wanna make out with you kind of love you,” Michael said.   
Calum didn’t say anything. He was looking at the stars, shining brightly in the sky. 

“Did you hear me, Calum?” Michael said.   
“I heard ya, Mikey,” Calum said.   
“Oh,” Michael said, before leaning his head back so it hit the fence. Both boys watched the sky, glad for the dark lighting. 

“I love you, too, Michael,” Calum said after a very long time.   
“Same way or the bro way?” Michael asked.  
“Same way.”  
“Oh. Cool.”  
“Yeah.” 

Calum felt very, very sober. Michael still couldn’t think straight, and wanted another drink, badly, but was fully aware of what he was saying. He was also aware of the fact that he wouldn’t have said that if he wasn’t intoxicated. 

“You wanna do anything about it? ‘Cuz I’m not gonna do anything. Not tonight. Not when you’re drunk as hell,” Calum said.   
“Yeah. Just wait,” Michael said.  
“Okay.”   
“Want me to go get those drinks?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.”

Calum left Michael leaning against the fence and found his way back inside the house, to the kitchen. He grabbed a few bottles and make both him and Michael a vodka and lemonade drink. Some guy was standing there, passing out shots. Calum took one. He felt like he’d need it, if he was going back to his and Michael’s conversation. He saw Luke on the way back outside and stopped to say hey. Luke had been floating around all night, and was apparently at a nice level of drunk-but-only-just. Ashton was M.I.A. 

When Calum went back outside, Michael was slouched on the ground, in the stop he had been standing. Calum passed him both the drinks to hold, before sitting down very close to Michael, and taking his own back. They both took a sip.  
“Good barrister skills,” Michael said.  
“Thanks.” 

It was silent between them, but it was nice. It wasn’t awkward. They were both just enjoying the crisp air and the fresh buzz their new drinks were giving them. There were a few shouts from inside, and then the countdown began. 

Loud voices screamed into the air.   
Ten! Nine! Eight!  
Michael turned so that his crossed legs were pressed into Calum’s side.   
Seven! Six! Five!  
Calum could smell the alcohol on Michael’s breath. 

Four! Three! Two!  
They both knew this was it.   
One!  
The end or the beginning. 

Michael leant forward, and Calum angled his face to meet Michael’s. It was sloppy, with Michael being overly intoxicated, and there was teeth from the awkward angle. But it was perfect. Calum could hear fireworks going off, but he liked the ones in his chest much better.

Michael was the one to pull back.  
“Happy new years,” he whispered into Calum’s collarbone.   
“Happy new years, Mikey.”


End file.
